nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Operator Lost
Operator Lost is the second map in Chestnut808's Lost Solace storyline. It takes place in both the skies above Newington, Scotland and Neptune Alpha, a large outpost set up on the far side of Neptune, which now lay in ruins. Synopsis After meeting up with Zoe and Chester, the group travel by ATV north to Scotland, attempting to reach Edinburgh. They are stopped by a teeming horde of zombies in the heart of Newington, which drive them upwards into the Scotland Shuttleport, a levitating docking and departure installment for interplanetary travel. Unbeknownst to them, Rochelle has used the hivemind to try to drive them away, and hopes to trap them on a different planet. Features *Helicopter *Musical easter egg: Regain Control by Shirobon *Major easter egg: Fleeing Queen Layout AREA ONE: Shuttleport The shuttleport is an abandoned and ravaged installment located about 1500 feet above the city. It is a 3-layer complex. Room One: Foyer The Foyer is a small, rectangular room. The walls are lined with posters advertising interplanetary travel agencies and space trips. There is a possible spawn for the mystery box in one corner, and the Quick Revive machine next to the door leading into Hall One (costs 750). Off the walls, an AWC G2 and an Ordinatus can be purchased. There is also a 750-point door leading into Hall Two. Rooms Two and Three: Halls One and Two Hall One: There is not much to see inside of hall one. It is a skybridge-like walkway with a few broken windows that zombies can jump through. At the end of the walkway is a 1000-point door leading into the Cargo Bay. One of the four helipad beacons can be activated from this area using their weapons (to access Pack-a-Punch) or the EXG Basilisk's plasma cannon (in order to complete the easter egg). Hall Two: Hall two has the same skybridge-like appearance that Hall One has. Pip's Applejuice is in the small orb at the turn. There are several smashed windows, one of which the player can jump out of to access Rooftop 2, though they will need Blink Brew to return. The British .303 can be purchased off the wall for 1400 points. There is a door leading into Cafeteria for 1000 points. One of the helipad beacons can be activated from this area. Room Four: Cargo Bay Floor One: The Cargo Bay is a large area cluttered with crates and ship containers. The mystery box can spawn in this location, and there are randomized spawns for the Rogue (1800 points), Boltgun (1500 points) and MP5S (1200 points). There is a staircase leading up to a mezzanine, where Jugger-nog can be found, and then to the second floor. There is a door leading into Storage (for 1250) and debris leading into Hall Two-Two (for 1250). There is also a point where players can jump off in order to reach Rooftop, though they will need Blink Brew to get back up. Once the power has been activated, the player can use the action button on a panel on the wall to open up the bay doors and access a space shuttle docked outside. Floor Two: This floor is mostly empty, save for several barriers and a few containers, and is mostly used for survival. One of the helipad beacons can be activated from this area. Deadshot Daiquiri can be purchased here. Room Five: Hall Two-Two There is nothing in Hall Two-Two but a mystery box spawn and a door leading into Cafeteria for 750 points. It has the same appearance as the other two halls, a damaged skybridge-like hallway. Room Six: Cafeteria Main Floor: PhD Flopper, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, and Blink Brew can be purchased here. One of the helipad beacons can be activated from this area. The .35 DMR can be purchased off the wall for 1300 in this area. Rooftop: From here, the player can access the Helipad by sprinting and jumping off, or using Blink Brew. Room Seven: Storage The power switch is located in the back of the storage room, which is an area similar to the Cargo bay, but less cluttered. Zombies can emerge from containers that line the walls. When the power is activated, bright lights lining the intersection of the walls and ceiling all over the facility will come on. Wingsuit Zombies will also begin to attack. It is possible for the mystery box to spawn here. Room Eight: Helipad Accessing the helipad is difficult and not reccommended unless the player has summoned the helicopter by activating all four beacons as a means of being transported to the Pack-a-Punch machine (or to the Airport if having used the Basilisk). AREA ONE-ONE: Office Building It is possible to use the helicopter to access the rooftop of an Office Building, where the Pack-a-Puch machine is located. The Office Building is a very small area that is extremely difficult to defend as it is quickly overrun. The players can use the helicopter to fly back to the Shuttleport, where they will be dropped off on top of the Cafeteria. AREA TWO: Neptune Alpha After taking the shuttle, the players will witness through the windows a hyperdrive-eqsue animation and within seconds, will have entered the atmosphere of Neptune, where red lights will begin flashing in the shuttle before it crashes in a valley. The players will spawn outside the wreckage with shellshock for a few seconds, in prone position. They will be very confused as to how they survived the crash. Room One: Valley The valley that the players crash in is mostly devoid of features, save for some foreign vegetation and three 1000 point debris points leading off to Forest, Research Station, and Power Plant. AREA TWO-ONE: Forest Room One: Clearing 1 This is a fenced off clearing containing a mystery box spawn and a Tim n' Dale MAP off the wall for 1000 points. Two debris each costing 750 lead to clearing 2 and the jumping-off point to get to Clearing 4. Room Two: Clearing 2 / Backup Generator Clearing 2 contains debris leading off to Clearing 3 for 1000 and debris leading around to another jumping-off point to reach Clearing 4 for 750 points. The Backup Generator is a small building in the center. The Backup Generator contains a power switch that needs to be activated in order to power the doors inside the Research Station. Room Three: Clearing 3 Clearing 3 contains no significance other than a large open area to run a route in, unless the player(s) are attempting to complete the major easter egg. Room Four: Clearing 4 Clearing four can only be reached / escaped from using Blink Brew. Inside the clearing, the player can purchase a random power-up (excluding Fire Sale) from a glowing green hole in the ground for 3000 points. In the event of a player not having Blink Brew while in the area, possibly due to the player going down and being revived, they will be teleported back to Valley. on the crashed shuttle (four fuel cells and the Jump Drive) to return to the Foyer of the Shuttleport. Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Chestnut808 Category:Chestnut808's Maps Category:Lost Solace Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon